


Slime is Sublime Redux

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, M/M, Sewing, slugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Tony is a slug and Steve has to make him tiny slug clothes (now with 50% more slime!)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Slime is Sublime Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [slime is sublime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146724) by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> You wanted more slug fic, now you get more slug fic.
> 
> Incorporates text from the original Slime is Sublime

“A suit of clothes, I think, should do it.” Strange said, releasing the spell. “Made by someone close to him.”

Nat smiled. “Steve, you can sew, can’t you?”

Steve jumped, tearing his eyes away from the creature in the palm of his hand. “Huh? Oh...yeah, I know the basics.”

Nat nodded, acknowledging his response, and turned to leave. “Thank you, Doctor, for your expertise.”

“Well, Stark remaining a mollusk for the rest of his rather short natural life does not bode well for the security of our planet,” Strange called after them. “Contact me if you encounter any further issues.”

Steve protectively pulled his hand closer to his chest. This wasn’t how he expected his night to go.

  
  


“Is he okay?” Steve asked, resolutely ignoring the snickering in the background.

Tony hadn’t moved an inch since Steve first scooped him up. While he was mostly sure Strange would have mentioned it if there were any problems, he’d really rather get a confirmation from Bruce.

Bruce peered down into Steve’s cupped hands. “It’s a defense mechanism. He should uncurl when he feels comfortable.” Bruce grimaced. “Probably.”

“Be at ease, Stark, you are among friends,” Thor said softly, bending down to get closer to Tony.

No reaction.

Steve sighed.

“Maybe if someone would stop laughing...” Nat said, elbowing Clint good-naturedly.

Clint shrugged defensively. “What? I’m laughing as a friend.”

JARVIS chimed in, [There is a delivery at the door. The sewing supplies, I believe.]

“I guess we’ll leave you to it. Good Luck.” Nat smacked Steve on the shoulder and gave the others a look that informed them they were leaving now and they better not argue about it.

Once they were gone, Steve said, “Come on, Tony, you can’t stay like that the whole time.”

Tony curled up tighter into a little bean shape in the palm of Steve’s hand. All three inches of him radiated unhappiness, even his eyestalks were tightly drawn in.

“They’re not going to laugh. I’m the only one here.”

One eye carefully extended to look around. Apparently deciding it was alright, Tony slowly uncurled and began to explore Steve’s hand. The mail courier gave Steve an odd look when he signed for the package with a slug on the back of his hand.

With intense concentration, Steve pushed the needle through the tiny piece of cloth in his hands and pulled it out the other side. It was coming together into a fine little black jacket with a built in shirt and tie. On the next pass the needle slipped.

“Ow!” Steve put his finger in his mouth. He could hear his Ma up in heaven, sighing at how rusty Steve was with a thread and needle.

Tony turned from where he was sliming his way up Steve’s arm, his eyestalks craning to get a better look. It was kind of cute, if weird.

“I’m fine. See?” Steve said, holding his finger out for Tony. “I’m almost done with this and we can get you back to normal.”

Frankly, Steve would be happy when Tony stopped leaving trails of slime everywhere he went. That part was gross, especially since most of them were left on him. He was going to need a nice hot shower once Tony was human again. Maybe Tony could join him.

Steve added a few more stitches and the suit was complete. Now he just needed to get it on Tony.

“Do you think you could wriggle your way in?” Steve said, placing them both on the table.

Tony examined the outfit, cautiously tapping it with his face tentacles. He turned his head back to stare at Steve.

“What?”

For some reason Steve got the sense Tony huffed as he faced forward once more and, drawing in his eyes, began to work his way into the clothes. He struggled once he got about halfway in, rolling around the table until Steve held the suit still for him, but eventually his head poked out the other side. Steve was treated to the unexpectedly cute sight of a slug in a business suit before there was a “bang!” and a very slimy and half-naked Tony appeared on the table in front of him.

“Really? Acrylic?”

Steve gaped. “Are you complaining about my fabric choices?”

“Only if you don’t take me to the shower and strip this thing off me in the next five seconds.” Tony smirked in an oddly seductive manner considering he was basically wearing a poorly sewn tube and was covered in slime.

“I’ll see what I can do about that.”


End file.
